User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/MOOOVESet
Health Diamond (Yokai) Health Diamond is a kind of... well, healthy when it comes to health. Has a perfect diet, exercises a lot. Rumored to be weak- WAIT! THIS IS NOT THOSE BOWSER JR. STUFF! *'STATS' **HP: 65 (+5) **AT: 20 (+10 per 15 levels) **DF: 20% (+10% per 10 levels) **LVL: 10 **CL: ???/Stone *'MOVESET' **Transfusion Gem: Do AT Stone damage. Heal this for AT/2. **Strength Veggies: Gains 50% more AT but 50% less DF. Lasts for 2''' turns. **Defense Fruits: Gains '''50% more DF but 50% less AT. Lasts for 2''' turns. **Mending Jewels: Replenishes one ally's HP by '''50% but they are inactive for 1''' turn. **Basketbounce: Do '''AT/enemies Stone damage to all enemies. Dribble it out, dribble it in. ***"Enemies" means the enemies. So she would do AT/enemies Stone damage to three enemies. **Stone Sprint: Do AT Stone damage. Attack again if you are on low HP. ***This move does AT*2 Stone damage the second time it's used, but you do not get an extra turn Eco-Freak (Yokai) He looks super similar to Mechy. He looks like Mechy's brother. "No," he says, "I'm not Mechy's brother. Who came up with that theory anyways?" On related topic, his main thing to do is be environment-friendly. Too bad someone forgot to attach solar panels which were meant to power up his attacks. *'STATS' **HP: 65 (+5) **AT: 50 (+2) **DF: 60% **LVL: 10 **CL: Green/Iron *'MOVESET' **Sun Fountain: Plants a bloom with sharp petals which does 25% Green damage with its razor fronds and 75% Sunny damage from the unpleasently hot sun rays. **Energy Shortage: Does AT/2 Sunny damage to all enemies. Does AT/2 Sunny damage if the enemy has the Lightning class. **Plant Turret: Plants a turret which does AT/4 damage. Has rounded to the nearest 5 multiple HP. **''WIP Moveset'' Meester Pahp The MEZZO FORTE is his favorite note. He frequently asks Plucky Doodle Do to play it for him. If you smell him, he has extreme body odor, but there's absolutely no way to remove it other than deal with it. Breath very rotten. Maybe it's the pipes... *'STATS' **HP: 80 (+5) **AT: 100 (+100 per 20 levels) **DF: 0% **LVL: 10 **CL: Mania/Hydro/??? *'MOVESET' **Filthy Breath: Breathes out and knocks out an opponent, leaving them stunned for 1''' turn. Is NOT an OHKO move. **Water Gusher: Does '''AT/4 Hydro damage on 4''' enemies. Leaves enemies soaking wet, on the other hand. **Dragon Adrenaline: A Mania support move which gives him an extra action the next turn he does. **Valve Overflow: '''ULTRA MOVE - At near-death, if he wants to, spews out AT Hydro damage to all enemies. **Revitalize: PASSIVE - Restores 50% of his HP every 2 turns. **Where's My Water: PASSIVE - Any Hydro damage he takes heals him instead. Mega Shogun The legend of the whole Dragon World, ready to slash through evil forces and imbue himself. Beware. Take care. *'STATS' **HP: 75 (+5) **AT: 100 **DF: 99% **LVL: 10 **CL: Mania *'MOVESET' **Secret to Breaking: PASSIVE - As you would probably see, it has 99% DF. However, if it gets hit by an element weak to the current secondary element it has (NOT the primary element Mania!), it takes 50% less damage rather than being fully immune to it. ***Example: Its secondary element is Hydro. A Lightning attack hits him, thus instead of being fully immue, it has 50% DF against the attack. **Elemental Imbue: PASSIVE - The last attack it uses makes it gain a secondary element. For example, Blaze Spear makes this being gain Pyro for the secondary element. **Blaze Spear: Projects fire-elemental spears which does AT*4 Pyro damage to anyone weak to Pyro and AT/4 Pyro damage to anyone who takes less damage from Pyro. Burns the opponent. **Gusty Glaives: Projects a air-elemental glaive that hits and does AT*4 Windy damage to anyone weak to Windy and AT/4 Windy damage to anyone who takes less damage from Windy. Cancels any attacks which are charging up. **Terra Arrows: Projects an earth-elemental bow and slings it, doing AT*4 Rocky damage to anyone weak to Rocky and AT/4 Rocky damage to anyone who takes less damage from Rocky. Any enemies flying are sent to the ground and stunned for 1''' turn. **Undine's Freeze: Brandishes its umbrella it got from a Yuki Onna long ago which does '''AT*4 Polar damage to anyone weak to Polar and AT/4 Polar damage to anyone who takes less damage from Polar. Freezes opponents weak to Polar. **Nature's Axe: Swings an axe made out of an unknown plant-like mineral that creates a crystal tree that the Loki Dragon chops down, doing AT*4 Green damage to anyone weak to Green and AT/4 Green damage to anyone who takes less damage from Green. Pierces armor if they are weak to Green. **Katana Execution: Slashes the opponents three times with its katana and then ending with a brutal overhead swing which causes steel spikes to fly out of it. Does AT*4 Iron damage to anyone weak to Iron and AT/4 Iron damage to anyone who takes less damage from Iron. Pierces armor if they are weak to Iron. Leaves lingering spikes for 2''' turns which does damage to enemies that attack. ***You get the pattern, right? x4 the damage to anyone weak to that element, and AT/4 damage to anyone which takes less damage to that element. This applies to ALL the attacks other than Death Mark. **Thunder Ball: Swings a chain ball which spurts out chain lightning which does Lightning damage. Enemies may (50% chance) get paralyzed from this attack. ***Remember, this does x4 the damage to anyone weak to the element and AT/4 damage to anyone which takes less damage to that element! Don't forget about that, because it applies to the later ones! **Mirage Staff: Fires a gigantic magical ball from a staff made by a djinn which does Magic damage. Has a 5% chance to instantly kill an enemy. **Solar Punch: Uses the power of the sun to make its fist radiate with Sunny damage. Blinds all opponents for '''1 turn. **Dusk Steal: Exhales Moon breath that does Moon damage to enemies, like some sort of miasma. If you forgot, AT*4 Moon damage to anyone weak to Moon, and AT/4 damage to anyone which takes less damage from moon. Regains 20% of its HP. **''The rest of the attacks are going to be WIP so check out later for more!'' **Death Mark: A random victim takes x4 more damage from this dragon for 2''' turns. Ripper The first thing which might come up in your mind is who this thing is. The first thing to come up in its (or his) mind is why you're asking him these questions. Ripper literally rips holes and summons dragons... FROM DA RIFTS! Has a pet Ooze Dragon... and his very own Dragon place. (NO, NO, NO! NOT THE ONE YOU COULD BE THINKING OF IF IT'S DRAGON MANIA LEGENDS!) *'''STATS **HP: 115 (+5) **AT: 0 (dont worry on this his dragons and his spells do the work for him) **DF: 50% **LVL: 20 **CL: Mania *'MOVESET' **Rift's Blooms: Does 10 Green damage at first. Add +10 Green damage each time it's used in a row. (first is 10, second is 20, and third is 30. can do up to 100 damage but if he uses another attack it immediately goes down to 10) **Toasty Chaos: Burns all enemies for 40 Pyro damage. The flames get brighter the more Pyro fighters there is. (each Pyro fighter gives this attack +20 Pyro damage) **Unstable Crash: Conjures a boulder and reshapes it with chaos magic into a gigantic stalagmite and drives it into an enemy for 100 Stone damage. Indirect attack, and it may miss. **Frostflare Stimulations: Creates a blue flame out of rift energy (and some liquid nitrogen) as he throws it, doing 0-15 Polar damage to all enemies and freezing them for 3''' turns. **Chain Rift: Fires off lightning that does '''30 Lightning damage to the main enemy, 60 Lightning damage to another enemy, and 90 Lightning damage to yet another enemy. That's just how science works in the rift! **Destabilized Tides: Shoots out three water balloons (uhh no, like in water globules!) at enemies. They pulsate with chaos magic and do 40-50 Hydro damage each. After this attack, Ripper gains a shield which absorbs 75% damage from one hit, 50% damage from the second hit, and 25% from the last hit. **Volley of Doom: Makes feathers a type of arrow. These feathers sure can do a bullseye! Does 20-40 Windy damage three times. Chance to do double the amount of damage instead. **Metal Riff: Hits two unknown metals as they clang together and release some sharp metal which do 65 Iron damage. Also gives enemies some painful spikes that damage them for 5''' turns while the first one to be hit with it has the spikes permanently. **Sun Bomber: Conjures a mini-sun and slams it in the ground. This does '''25 Sunny damage to all enemies and heals 25 HP to all allies. **Crash-Mare: Lobs a gigantic shadow (yes, it can do that) which crashes into an enemy and leaves a dark pool behind. They take 30 Moon damage each turn for 5''' turns. Stacks up to '''3 times. **Really: PASSIVE - Ripper can only summon up to 1 dragon, but he can summon up to 2 dragons on level 20, 3 dragons on level 30, and- YOU GET THE POINT! **Alpenglow: Summons an Alpenglow Dragon. (Rocky/Sunny/Lightning) **Blightwing: Summons a Blightwing Dragon. (Pyro/Windy/Moon) **Snowsquall: Summons a Snowsquall Dragon. (Polar/Hydro) **Spore: Summons a Spore Dragon. (Green/Iron) **Voltaic: Summons a Voltaic Dragon. (Moon/Lightning) From here these are the dragons. Also, no, their stats aren't based off of this dude's stats; they have a specific amount of HP to start with and unique... abilities. For example, the Alpenglow Dragon is a tank. ALL DRAGON'S LVL IS BASED OFF OF RIPPER'S LEVEL. To truly note, I have no knowledge of the Rift Dragons because I stopped playing DragonVale, so... yeah. Alpenglow Dragon *'STATS' **HP: 80 (+10 per 4 levels) **AT: 20 (+5 per 2 levels) **DF: 60% (+1%) **CL: Rocky/Sunny/Lightning *'MOVESET' **Horizon Boulder: Rolls up into a ball and squishes enemies for AT Rocky damage. Ignores armor. **Light-Up: Lights up. That's all. However, any enemies weak to Sunny take AT*2 Sunny damage and gets blinded for 4''' turns. Blinds them more if they're an enemy which is undead, like ghosts. **Jolt Lamplight: Releases some Lightning rift energy which bounces off of enemies. TWO TIMES. Does '''AT/2 Lightning damage to the first targets it hits and AT/4 Lightning damage to other things it hits. **Cute Face: A cute face which tempts enemies to attack this cute dragon for 1''' turn instead of others. Indirect attacks are likely to hit this dragon. Greenhouser A very dark backstory that we won't go in-depth about the backstory, but we can say it's about a curse. And they call the pot Greenhouser, not her. Her name's... well, Zaley. Weird name. *'''STATS **HP: 65 (+5) **AT: 30 (+5 per 2 levels) **DF: 0% (+2% on ODD levels, +3% on EVEN levels) **LVL: 10 **CL: Green/Rocky Other Characters *Snapfreeze (Polar/Magic): A frostbite fairy in a fairy family known as the Sibails. She's young, but she wants to know how good she can get. A glass cannon. NO, NOT LITERALLY! *Bubblin (Hydro/Volume): This mermaid has perfect singing abilities which sound very calming or harmonious. It's not perfect when it sounds cacophonous. *Jumpscary (Undead/Surprise): Jumpscary can't stop giving people heart attacks. Literally, a jack-in-a-box. The only times where he's not scary is when he's not scary. In other words, he's always scary. *Hatsy (Undead): Cappy, but in Mr. Yokai's vision. HE CAN TRANSFORM INTO A HAT!!! *Bonuce (Basic/Bouncy): A simple bouncy thing. WHAT IS IT? *Scabbers (Iron/Mania): WHAT IS THIS MESS?! (URSINE) *Plucky Doodle Doo (Mania/Volume): When Plucky Doodle Doo plays his enchanting tune, all bets are off. All lets are on. All... -et's are on-off. (ANSERINE) *Avalanchez (Mania/Polar/Iron): Fangs of solid ice hurts. Fangs of dry ice hurts even more. Fangs of DragonVale ice doesn't hurt. But it's a DML dragon... (LEONINE) *Shynsprit (Green/Mania/Magic): How cute and adorable! (WINGED) *Kutter: (Iron/Mania): The only thing known is that it can slash very hard. (BICIPITAL) *Mreow Pow (Mania/Critter): It's adorable. In a bad way. (LEONINE) *Sharpthorn (Iron/Mania/Green): Data unknown. No, seriously. (LEONINE) *Cosmet (Magic/Mania): Crashes down like a comet. Cosmet is literally the shooting star of the dragons and also the middle one. Cosmet has no idea what a shooting star is. (FINNED) Combo Moves *No Smoke Policy (Health Diamond + Eco-Freak): Any blinding attacks are reduced by 75%. All attacks related to clouds are disabled for 3 turns. *Spahk Strahk (Spahk + Beh): Spahk tells Beh to help him out with his almighty Spahk Strahk attack, which is the Fist Drop but a hundred times better. Leaves enemies in a concusion. Category:Blog posts